Monster, Monster
by ForbiddenVoid
Summary: "If I told you what I was, Would you turn your back on me? And if I seemed dangerous, Would you be scared?" Dick Grayson isn't really who he seems. No one suspected anything until a strange large black wolf came through the zeta-beams to Mount Justice and collapsed. "I get the feeling just because everything I touch isn't dark enough - And this problem lies in me." .:Monster:.
1. Prologue(Sorta) The Rise

A loud thud echoed through the manor as Dick fell off his bed, writhing in pain on the floor, tangling himself in his silk sheets. Moonlight cast down on his agonized form, beads of sweat rolling off of him on to the ground

"Gnaaah! Ah... Rrgh!" Dick groaned and snarled, twisting and thrashing around as dark tufts of fur sprouted from his skin. His bones reformed, muscles broadening and his face turning into a long muzzled head.

When the transformation was over, Dick was left panting as he crouched on the floor. He raised his head to look in the mirror he had pushed over. In the shards of glass, he saw the great bulk of a black wolf with peircing blue eyes.

He turned his head, staring at the moon that shown through his window. He threw back his head and howled before he could smother the instinct as a loud knock sounded at his door.

"Dick, are you alright?" He adruptly stopped howling. Bruce. Was at. The freaking. Door. No one could know he was a werewolf, absolutely no one. He pulled his lips back in a snarl, ears falt against his head, muzzle wrinkling. As the door opened, he jumped out the open window on to the roof, skillfully gliding down on to the drive way and running in to the night.

* * *

**A monster, A monster**

**I'm turning into a monster**

**A monster, a monster**

**And it keeps getting**

**STRONGER**

* * *

_Back at Mt. Justice the next morning, 9:00AM_

Wally kicked his feet up on the coffee table as he lounged on the sofa, grasping around for the remote. When he felt his hand close around the small device, he flicked through the TV channels idly.

**/Recognized: Unknown - A-02/**

Wally shot up from his position on the couch in a combat stance, staring at the zeta-beam with narrowed eyes. A dark figure materialized and dropped to all fours before adruptly falling on it's side.

Wally ran to the wall next to the zeta-beam and pulled a lever labeled 'Lock Down Sequence', causing a blaring alarm to sound. Wally walked cautiously over to the small form as the rest of the team came out, looking groggy and bleary-eyed.

"This better be good, Baywatch." Artemis growled menacingly, bow resting in one hand and the other reaching for her quiver.

"Yes, what is so important as to activate the lock-down sequence?" Aqualad deadpanned as Superboy stood next to him, crossing his arms. M'gann was still asleep, somehow.

Wally gave no answer, crouching down to study the form in front of him. He stroked the soft black fur of the bigger than average wolf, admiring it's curves and muscle mass.

"How the hell did a wolf get in here?" He finally cried, throwing his hands in the air.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed that! Of course, I own nothing in this fanfiction. The song lyrics I put in is from Monster by Imagine Dragons... I recommend listening to that song after reading this. :B Peace out! **

**P.S, Sorry it's so freakin' short Dx**


	2. Eat Your Damn Sheep

Robin blinked his eyes open slowly with a soft whimper, wincing at the harsh light that glared down on him. He bolted upright. This wasn't the manor! How did he get here? Gazing around, his opticals scanned his surroundings. Metal tools and needles lined small trays that lay atop counters in the infirmery. The air was tanged with the horrid smell of rubbing alchohol.

He visibly panicked, falling off the small bed and getting tangled in the white silky sheets as he scrambled around on the bed to find a way out. "No! No! They can't know!" He shreiked, tearing the blankets apart.

He stood panting, trying to recover from the panic attack. "Having some trouble?" He jumped straight into the air and landed on his back. "Do you always have to scare me, Wally?!" Robin snarled, ears drawn back.

Wally stumbled backwards and clutched at the doorframe. "Y-You can talk?" Shit.

"...Woof." Play it cool, play it cool. Nothing happened! He was just a normal wolf, not-

"Robin?" Double shit. He growled and backed away.

"You must tell. NO. LIVING. CREATURE. of my... condition," He growled, barbed claws scraping the white tiles. Wally retreated, holding his hands up. "Okay, okay! I was gonna say that it was cool and all... But how do you change back?" Wally threw the question out.

"It... goes away over time, I guess. I really need to... ack... Need t-to hunt..." He muttered, wincing a sharp barbs of pain clawed at his stomach.

"Can't you just eat a steak or something?" Wally whined. "I can't just take you out with out no one knowni- No, we are NOT going."

And of course, somehow they ended up standing in a meadow full of sheep.

"I don't know how you talk me into this crap," Wally groaned.

"Oh please, I'm just too adorable for you," Robin grinned wolfishly, showing off his bloody canines.

"Sure, a big giant werewolf is all cuddley and cute," Wally retorted, throwing his hands in the air for effect.

"And you are?" Robin grunted, lifting a paw up and feined hurt.

"Just eat your damn sheep."

**Thanks for all the positive reviews, you guys! It really encourages me, I've also wanted to write a werewolf Robin fanfiction for a while now. I'll probably update this one a LOT more than others... I lose interest quickly though... So feel free to throw out some plot ideas for me! Peace out!**


	3. Disasterous, Heavy On The Dis

Robin lowered on to his haunchs, eyeing each and every sheep with his un-naturally deep sky blue eyes. Picking out a seemingly weak sheep, he stalked it from the side of the fence, sneezing as a few flowers brushed his nostrils and dusted them with pollen. At last, he found the perfect time to strike.

He pushed off the ground with his hind paws as he soared through the air for seemingly hours before landing squarely on the sheep's shoulders. The herd beast reared and bleated, trying to throw him off, but Robin bit down on it's throat before it had the chance to kick out with it's heavy hooves.

With a scream, it fell to the ground, writhing and kicking. Robin yelped as one of it's hooves caught him in the jaw, leaving a large gash. He sank his teeth into it's jugular and hoisted it in the air, leaving it hanging as it bled out on to the ground.

As the last light of life left it's eyes, he nuzzled it's head, thanking the sheep for it's life giving meat before tearing into it's stomach with his canines. Once he had his fill, he began to trot over to the large black truck Wally had driven them in.

Just then, the farmer ran out of his house near the beginning of the sheep's grazing area weilding a large rifle. He took aim and fired.

**CRACK!**

Robin fell to the ground as a horrible pain erupted in his right flank. He could feel the crimson blood begin to seep into his fur and drip to the ground.

"Get your damn mutt off my sheep!"

"You hurt him, you bastard!" He heard Wally scream at the farmer.

"He killed my sheep!"

"Which you have plenty of!"

"...Take your filthy mutt and get off my property. Next time, I won't be so generous."

"Like you were before!" Wally retorted before picking Robin up and hoisting him into the truck.

"It's gonna be okay, It's gonna be okay," Wally muttered, petting Dick as they sped away to the nearest Zeta-beam. Robin moaned in agony as he shifted back into his human form, somehow still having his costume on.

"Hang in there, buddy, we're almost there!" Robin heard Wally say in a distorted fuzzy way.

They came to a sharp halt as Wally picked up Robin and got them into the phone booth, teleporting them to the cave.

**/Recognized: Kid Flash - B-03, Robin - B-01/**

Wally staggered out of the Zeta-Beam, clutching Robin to his chest like a newborn. He pulled the emergency alarm before running to the infirmery, placing Robin down on the small medical table and rumaging through countless shelves of medical supplies.

He quickly pulled the bullet out of Robin's side and began to spray it with numerous antiseptics and disinectants before wrapping it in a tight roll of gauze and linen bandages. The team then burst through the door.

"Wally, what is going on this time?" Kaldur'on questioned, a skeptical look on his face.

"Robin was shot when we were in, uh, Gotham and I just thought you guys should know..." Wally squeaked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well it looks like you did a good job, Baywatch," Artemis rasped, looking at the pained expression Robin wore on his face.

"Hey, It's as good as we can do!" Wally cried.

"Artemis, he tried his best, come on." M'gann said, guiding Artemis from the room.

"Well, it looks like you can handle it, Wally. Good job." Aqualad stated before walking out.

Hours later, the entire team was called to the debreifing room for a mission.

"Just hours ago, a farmer found a larger than average wolf attacking and eating his sheep. Normally, the league would not be concerned with this, but it had better attack skills than anyone has ever seen in a wolf. This wolf is black with blue eyes. I want you to go to the farm and keep watch for the wolf." Batman's voice rang out as Wally helped Robin into the room.

"WHAT?!" They both cried at once, panicked expressions on their faces.

"You heard me. Batman out." With that, his face on the holo-computer disappeared completely.

"This is _so_ not asterous..." Robin groaned.

"Disasterous, heavy on the dis," Wally agreed as they began to walk towards the bioship.


	4. You Won't Find It Here

As they emerged from the bioship, the afternoon air buzzing with insects. The dry grass was more so like a savannah's, hot dry and dead. Robin's tongue lolled from his mouth and he panted. He swallowed a yelp as Kid Flash elbowed him in the ribs, reminding him he wasn't in his wolf form.

Yet.

They perched on top of the farmer's house, everyone but Kid Flash and Robin searching intently.

"This is pointless!" Robin hissed angrily, kicking at the shingles.

"How do you know?" Artemis growled, her gaze still trained on the feilds.

"Because you aren't going to find the wolf!" Robin flung his hands in the air in frustration.

"Again, how do you know?" Artemis snapped, turning her head to look at him.

"Because I'm- Mmf!" He was cut off as Kid Flash slapped a hand over his mouth and dragged him down.

"Dude!" KF hissed at Robin once they were safely behind the house. "You almost gave yourself away!"

"I was going to say parter of the world's greatest detective." Robin scowled as he climbed up the roof again, Kid Flash towing behind him.

**/I'm desperately trying to put in as much detail as I can but that's proving incrediably difficult ;a;/**

They sat down and gazed out over the top of the forest surrounding the dead meadow, the sun casting a warm honey golden glow over the fields and treetops as it set. Suddenly, Robin collapsed on his hands and knees, gasping.

"KF... Is... Is tonight... A full moon... By chance...?" He gasped hoarsely as he was overwhelmed by pain as the moon rose.

"Oh shit..." Kid Flash gathered the young acrobat into his lap, comforting him as the transformation began.

"Hey, what's wrong with the Boy Blunder?" Artemis grunted as she waltzed over, hefting her bow over her shoulder.

This drew the attention of Superboy, Aqualad, and M'gann, who began to walk over.

Robin threw his head back and gave a pain filled scream, crawling out of Wally's lap to the edge of the roof. He dropped down weakly to the ground below, desperately trying to escape their stares.

He felt the fur begin to bristle and rise from his skin, screaming again in agony as his bones reformed. He curled into a tight ball, moaning and squirming.

"Robin, I'm coming!" Kid Flash cried as he ran at super speed to the ground and held his friend once more. Finally, the transformation was complete. Where Robin was now stood a raven colored wolf with sapphire eyes.

"R-Robin?"


	5. That's Gonna Hurt In The Morning

Robin flattened his ears against his head.

Shit.

He shivered as a cold breeze blew through his fur as he stared at the team.

"Robin?" He heard Artemis call.

He tried to run away, staggering through the tall grass that tugged at his fur, but stumbled at a limp in to the trees. After a few hours of wandering, he came across a dead dear. It hadn't been dead for too long, he decided as he sniffed at it's still barely warm flesh.

But food was food.

He was going to pay for that decision.

"Robin! Roooobin!"

They'd been searching for at east 3 hours now in the tall dark woods. Every time Kid Flash heard a noise, he'd scream and jump in to one of the dark wooded trees. The team had split up to search for him about an hour or two ago, leaving Wally on his own.

He heard a low whimper as he stumbled into a small clearing that had moonlight showing through the canopy.

And of course, there lied Robin-wolf.

He was curled in on himself, moaning and whimpering the whole time.

"Robin! Hey, buddy, you okay?" Kid Flash asked as he knelt by the wolf's side. He could hear the raven-pelted canine's stomach groaning and gurgling in protest.

"Ate a deer... Hurts..." He moaned, curling in farther on his tiny frame.

Kid Flash grimaced and pressed a finger to the comm. unit in his ears. "M'gann, I need you to bring the bioship around. I found Robin. Kid Flash out."

He held the quivering wolf in his hands as the bioship approached from the sky, landing in the small clearing.

"He's sick or something, he says he ate a deer and now his stomach hurts really bad." KF informed them as he rubbed the bulging stomach.

Another moan was all the direction they needed. "We're going to have to get it out of him somehow," Kaldur noted as he took a vial from a small backpack he was holding.

"This should help - I brought it in case we had to look at the wolf's stomach. But seeing the wolf was Robin..." He trailed off. "He just needs to swallow a drop or two of this... Do we have a bucket?" M'gann and Artemis cringed and began to head back on to the ship.

"We need you here," Kaldur called them back. Superboy was still in the ship, as he was looking out for intruders.

They frowned as they walked back out. Kaldur began to force two drops of the clear vile smelling liquid down the small wolf's throat. After a few moments, the wolf immiediately began to vomit violently, small gasps and sobs torn from the throat of the canine. When he finally stopped spewing the pre-digested meat everywhere, he moaned and quivered in Kid Flash's arms.

"N-not f-feeling the a-aster..." He sobbed, burying his muzzle in KF's chest as he stroked his fur.

Kid Flash picked Robin up and headed for the ship.

**Sorry for the long wait, guys! Been a busy week with school and such... I'm also thinking about creating a fanfiction on one of my characters - You guessed it - Forbidden. :B Kbye.**

**R&R please!**


	6. SOPA ACT

**ALRIGHT GUYS.**

**SO, the government was retarded enough to try the SOPA act AGAIN. (Fucking idiots)**

**So, you all know what we have to do now, right?!**

**What...- No, we do not eat ice cream until the petition is repealed.**

**THATS RIGHT**

**WE CAN REPEAL IT PEOPLE.**

**GO TO THIS WEBSITE RIGHT NOW AND SIGN THIS PETITION SO WE CAN KEEP , DEVIANTART, YOUTUBE, ECT. AND CRUSH THE GOVERMENT!**

**petitions . whitehouse . gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr **

**...**

**Wait... **

**We aren't crushing the government?**

**Oh. Well then! Just sign the petition, please? :3 I'll give you guys more chapters! ;o;**

**Another note.. I need ideas for Monster, Monster and Dad, No, Please. .3. **

**SOPA IS A MOFO**

**AKDSASKDJDDADJNF**


End file.
